A room without a view
by mymistrust
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Fanfic by Lisa. Vinheta/Angst.


**A Room without a View**

Autora: Lisa  
Disclaimer: Não, esses personagens não são meus.  
Categoria: VA  
Classificação: MSR  
Censura: PG  
Spoilers: Trust No 1 (Não Confie em Ninguém)  
Arquivamento: Gossamer. Further X. Spookys.  
Agradecimentos: MD e Sara Lynn pela sugestão do aviso.  
Sinopse: Scully continua a lutar contra a ausência de Mulder.

NOTA DA TRADUTORA: Essa fanfic pertence à autora, Lisa, e o crédito é todo seu. Eu estou apenas traduzindo, com a sua devida autorização. O arquivamento aqui em minha conta também foi autorizado.

ATENÇÃO: A reprodução do original em inglês dessa fic só pode ser autorizada pela autora. A reprodução dessa tradução não é permitida.

* * *

**"Um quarto sem vista"  
Escrito por Lisa  
Tradução por Mistrust  
02.03.2008  
**

* * *

- Dana, eu vim em má hora? - perguntou Monica.

Scully abriu a porta do apartamento e Monica percebeu que ela estava vestida numa camisa antiga, muito grande (era provavelmente de Mulder), juntamente com um par de jeans velhos que foram cortados na altura dos joelhos. Seu cabelo estava amarrado, mas a maior parte havia caído e agora lhe emoldurava o rosto.

- Não, por quê?

Monica entrou no apartamento somente para encontrá-lo em desordem. Não apenas desarrumado, mas com móveis fora do lugar, estantes sem livros, pilhas de coisas no meio do chão.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Eu vou encontrar todos aqueles equipamentos de vigilância que eles instalaram no meu apartamento - disse Scully. Ela já estava sobre um armário, tirando quinquilharias em pares de dentro. - Já encontrei três, Monica.

- Três?

- Sim, eles não são tão espertos quanto eles pensam que são - murmurou Scully com ar de superioridade. - O que você quer?

- Por que nós não nos sentamos… em algum lugar - Monica andou entre livros e mesas até encontrar parte do sofá onde ela pudesse se sentar.

- Você pode se sentar. Eu vou trabalhar. Posso ouvir e fazer isso ao mesmo tempo - Scully não desviou o olhar de sua tarefa enquanto falava.

- Só passei pra saber como você estava. Já faz dois dias desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu na estação de trem - disse Monica.

- Eu estou bem, agora que comecei a fazer isso. Tudo vai mudar. Eles não vão mais poder me espionar ou a William.

À menção de seu nome, William começou a chorar.

Scully foi para o quarto por alguns instantes. Mais uma vez, Monica olhou em redor para o apartamento bagunçado e se perguntou se Scully não estava trabalhando sem descanso nos últimos dois dias para deixar as coisas no estado em que estavam. Cuidar de William também não parecia ter diminuído seu progresso.

Monica foi até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água e viu uma tomada arrancada da parede, um pequeno microfone no sobre o balcão, esmagado em pedacinhos.

- Desculpe... do que nós estávamos falando mesmo? - Scully voltou à sua posição inicial no armário. - Você quer alguma coisa pra beber? Um copo d'água?

- Não, eu estou bem - ela retrucou.

William começou a chorar novamente. Scully voltou ao trabalho, ignorando seu filho dessa vez.

- Dana…

- O que ele quer agora? Eu acabei de sair de lá. Por que ele não pode simplesmente voltar a dormir? - disse Scully em voz alta, assustando Monica.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada nele, está bem?

Scully concordou com um aceno de cabeça e voltou ao trabalho.

Monica foi até o quarto, que parecia uma cópia perfeita da sala de estar. Livros e móveis haviam sido movidos para o centro do quarto, a exceção de uma pequena área em redor do berço de William.

Monica segurou o bebê e o aninhou contra si, balançando para frente e para trás.

- Mamãe está ocupada agora, William. Espero que eu seja uma substituta aceitável - Ela murmurou palavras de conforto para ele por alguns minutos e ele se acalmou rapidamente. Colocando-o de volta no berço, Monica voltou para a sala.

- Por que você não descansa um pouco? - Monica sugeriu.

- Não, eu estou bem - Scully estava amontoando revistas numa pilha no chão.

Monica ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. - Dana, você acabou de gritar com seu filho.

- Eu gritei? - perguntou Scully. - Eu preciso terminar isso. Só faltam mais dois quartos. Então eu acabo.

- Por que eu não fico aqui e olho ele pra você? - ofereceu Monica. - Com uma condição: que você descanse um pouco.

- Monica, eu estou… - Scully levantou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se para o próximo móvel.

- Eu vou ficar aqui, assim você pode ter uma boa noite de sono, - disse ela para Scully.

- Certo, mas eu tenho que encontrar o restante desses transmisores - Ela continuava a tirar coisas da prateleira sobre a TV.

- Dana, você precisa parar... - Monica agarrou-lhe um dos pulsos para ter a atenção da outra mulher.

- Não, eu não preciso! - gritou ela. - O que eu preciso é Mulder de volta! Agora. Nós já perdemos muito tempo. - Ela se inclinou contra a parede para se segurar, mas ainda estava a beira das lágrimas. - Se eu conseguir acabar com essas câmeras, então talvez ele possa voltar para casa. Talvez ele possa voltar para nós.

Scully escorregou para o chão, soluçando. - Eu quero que ele volte para mim. Eu não agüento mais isso! Não agüento. Não agüento…

Monica ajoelhou-se para confortar sua amiga e colega de trabalho.

- Eu quero que ele volte para você também, Dana. - Ela enlaçou Scully com os braços num esforço para confortá-la ainda mais.

Scully continuou a chorar, sentindo que livrar-se das escutas em seu apartamento era a única coisa que ela podia fazer por Mulder agora, além de esperar e rezar que ele estivesse a salvo e ainda vivo.

- E se essa fosse a última chance dele de voltar para casa? O que eu vou fazer?

Como ela pôde perder o homem que amava duas vezes?

**FIM**

Gostou do que leu?

N/T: É uma das melhores fics que eu já li no tocante aos sentimentos de Scully ante a ausência de Mulder. Convenhamos, essa cena é digna de um roteirista como Chris Carter! Consigo visualizar isso facilmente na TV, ao contrário de outras fanfics que você percebe claramente que não podem passar disso, fanfics.

Não gosto muito desse final, porém. Não é bem um final, não é?

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Fiz o melhor que pude. Críticas construtivas são bem-vindas: nanajiloh _arroba_ yahoo _ponto_ com _ponto_ br


End file.
